


Начало

by SpringJonquil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Healing, M/M, what's the price of a soul?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringJonquil/pseuds/SpringJonquil
Summary: У его «начала» золотые глаза и выбеленные солнцем волосы. Его «начало» единственный раз скользит по нему взглядом, но Куроо этого хватает, чтобы мгновенно растерять все слова и найти причину проснуться следующим утром.И он нисколько не жалеет об этой встрече.





	Начало

**Author's Note:**

> П/А: Не гналась за исторической точностью. Аушка навеяна историческим периодом, когда во время Второй мировой войны Япония оказалась оккупирована США. Глубокую достоверность в традициях и культуре тоже не ищите. 
> 
> П/П: Wanna say thanx a lot to wonderful Eicinic for that fic! It was a great pleasure (and also honour) to work with your text. I enjoyed literally every line of it and I hope russian readers will love it as much as I. 
> 
> Хотелось бы сказать огромное спасибо прекрасной Eicinic за этот фик. Работать с вашим текстом для меня - огромное удовольствие (и честь). Я буквально наслаждалась каждой строкой, и, надеюсь, русские читатели полюбят его так же, как и я.

_Начинается._  
  
Так он пишет на первой странице дневника, который ведет с тех пор, как попал сюда. То же самое он записывает и на второй, и на третьей, и на четвертой странице, и на всех остальных тоже. Он пишет _«начинается»_ уже неделями и покорно ждет, когда же наконец _«начнется»_.  
  
Городок, который им пришлось оккупировать, мал и тих. Люди здесь не смотрят им в глаза — может из вежливости, а может потому, что молча ненавидят. На сносном английском общается только один из жителей, остальные даже не делают попыток наладить контакт.  
  
Как можно привести свое начало к заслуженному концу? И что важнее, как определить, заслуженный ли он?  
  
Куроо закрывает дневник, грызет ноготь. Пожалуй, из всех вариантов окончания войны их концовка — не самая худшая. Япония — это совершенно другой мир. Хотелось бы ему скучать по тому, что было раньше, но, честно говоря, из прежней жизни помнит он мало: бесконечные окопы, вечно замерзшие ноги и голод. Ничем неутолимый голод.  
  
Сама концепция _«начала»_ пока что видится ему смутно. Он осознает ее, только когда понимает, что не может пускать на самотек всю оставшуюся жизнь: однажды утром он просыпается на рассвете, идет работать во внутреннем дворе дома, где пришлось остановиться, а затем устраивает себе пробежку до колодца.  
  
У его _«начала»_ золотые глаза и выбеленные солнцем волосы. Его «начало» единственный раз скользит по нему взглядом, но Куроо этого хватает, чтобы мгновенно растерять все слова и найти причину проснуться следующим утром.  
  
И он нисколько не жалеет об этой встрече.  
  
Поначалу Куроо очень аккуратен. Он просто следует своему рутинному распорядку дня, который каждый раз приводит его к светловолосому парню. Его зовут _Кенма_  — узнает позже Куроо. «Кенма» — звучит мило и непривычно. Особенно для Куроо, чье имя похоже на японское куда больше, чем имя застенчивого парнишки, который даже не осмеливается поднять глаза, когда Куроо, заикаясь, пытается завязать беседу, но, уходя, всегда бросает прощальные взгляды через плечо.  
  
И с того самого дня, с самой первой встречи, быть поблизости входит в привычку. Тетсуро тратит все свое свободное время на поиски Кенмы, высматривая его в толпе, следует за ним по пятам осторожно и неслышно, когда находит на площади или на рынке.  
  
Он внимательно оглаживает взглядом белую шею, растрепанные волосы, собранные в крохотный хвостик на затылке, тонкие поджатые губы. Ему хочется знать, как Кенма улыбается, хочется касаться этих губ, целовать их, ласкать языком. Чуть ниже — запах кимоно на груди открывает слишком много голой кожи, чтобы это считалось приличным. Еще ниже — голые ноги, длинные и худые. Летнее тонкотканное японское одеяние едва достигает колен. Куроо хочется знать, каким будет Кенма, если провести по этим ногам ладонью от бедра до самой ступни. Он мечтает, как Кенма будет раскрываться перед ним, дрожать под ним, смотреть с таким же желанием, которое охватывает Куроо с головы до ног и заставляет до боли кусать губу, когда Кенма наклоняется над лотком с фруктами. Со своего места Куроо прекрасно виден плоский живот, мелькнувший в сползшем вырезе кимоно.  
  
Куроо шагает по улице, и у него каменно стоит на парня, которого он даже не знает, с которым даже поговорить не может. И боже… Он атеист, но готов молиться, чтобы получить шанс. Взгляд, усмешку, жест — все, что угодно, что можно расценить, как приглашение.  
  
Сидя на камнях у берега реки, в густой тени высоких камышовых зарослей, Куроо выкуривает одну сигарету за другой. Кенма ослабляет пояс, позволяя кимоно соскользнуть с плеч, стягивает шнурок с волос и безмолвно погружается в ледяную воду. Тетсуро знает, что он давно заметил слежку, но искать другое место для купания и не подумал. Куроо тоже не собирается отказываться от такой возможности.  
  
(Он выкуривает одну сигарету за другой, забывая делать перерывы, и мысли его витают где-то далеко от реальности).  
  
Куроо кажется, что он застыл в апатично-идиллическом безвременье.  
  
Он возвращается домой в сумерках и покорно съедает все, что пожилая хозяйка приготовила ему, хотя не в восторге от азиатской пищи, а уж рисом давно сыт по горло. И когда он отсутствующим взглядом буравит окно, его неспящий разум невольно считает минуты до новой встречи с Кенмой, представляет, каково было бы раздевать его, прикасаться к нему, слушать его голос в их самый первый раз. Тактильный голод, поселившийся внизу живота, можно заглушить только ночью. Оказавшись под одеялом, Куроо позволяет себе потеряться в закоулках мыслей и обхватывает собственную плоть мозолистой рукой, вгрызаясь зубами в ребро ладони, чтобы заглушить стоны, и думая совсем о других руках.  
  
Куроо всегда неплохо разбирался в людях, но Кенма мастерски путает карты. Поэтому, день спустя, когда они снова мельком встречаются у колодца, он упускает из виду то, как внимательно Кенма изучает отметины от зубов на его левой руке. У Кенмы странное выражение лица, лихорадочно горят глаза. Он переводит взгляд обратно, но Куроо слишком занят, помогая ему наполнить ведро.  
  
В тот день они обмениваются лишь парой слов. Кенма односложно благодарит за помощь. Куроо смотрит ему, уходящему, вслед, пожирая взглядом тонкие лодыжки, открывающиеся при ходьбе, и отчаянно желая получить хотя бы крохотный шанс.  
  
В городе его начали называть «солдатом Кенмы». Это причиняет почти физическую боль. Он — человек, появившийся из ниоткуда, но когда-нибудь, может быть когда-нибудь ему удастся… Эти слова, которые он бормочет перед сном, и становятся его молитвой.  
  
Бокуто, к слову, не разделяет его желания оставаться в стороне от этой войны. Бокуто жаждет вернуться на поле боя. Размеренное течение спокойных дней убивает и его — пусть даже причины у них с Куроо разные. Он медленно пожирает себя, ожидая того самого «начала».  
  
 — Он был там, — Котаро рассказывает это уже, должно быть, в тысячный раз, но Тетсуро затягивается сигаретой, прикрывает глаза и слушает. — Он оказался прямо передо мной, и в тот же момент я почувствовал… словно кольнуло что-то внутри. Словно я знал этого парня много-много лет, а потом почему-то забыл. Словно когда-то он был очень важен для меня. Это просто невозможно… Тецу… Ты веришь в переселение души после смерти?  
  
Куроо открывает глаза и молча буравит взглядом бескрайнюю синь над их головами, не зная, что ответить. Он думал, что никогда не поверит в бога, пока не встретил Кенму, пока не начал внушать себе ложные надежды и искать встречи с ним повсюду. Пока не начал посещать церковь и, опуская веки, видеть под ними золото глаз Кенмы.  
  
 _«Я буду хорошим парнем, честное слово, только ниспошли мне спасение в нем единственном»._  
  
 — Может ли один человек подчинить себе всю твою веру?  
  
Бокуто удивленно моргает:  
  
 — Наверно.  
  
Куроо приподнимает брови и думает, что Бокуто его, пожалуй, понимает. Потому что самому Бокуто ни капельки не лучше. Он столкнулся в бою с парнем, с японским солдатом, с их врагом… и влюбился. Котаро говорит, что он был настолько хорош, что мог бы служить и в инопланетных войсках, потому что не существует на Земле такой невероятной красоты. Котаро верит, что они еще встретятся и что больше им не помешает ни война, ни разные национальности, ни разные культуры, ни даже разные континенты.  
  
 _«Он тоже красивый»,_ — думает Куроо, задумчиво жуя сигаретный фильтр и неотрывно глядя в сторону дома Кенмы. Котаро, конечно, просто больной на голову, но и Куроо, похоже, такой же. Они прекрасно сходятся в своих болезненных помешательствах.  
  
 — Я надеюсь, что нас все же вернут на фронт, и ты снова его увидишь, — невпопад говорит Куроо. Бокуто довольно хмыкает. Он не хочет покидать Японию, потому что отныне его дом там, где он сможет найти своего темноглазого солдата, запавшего в душу.  
  
Тетсуро спрашивает себя иногда, существует ли любовь без войны. Однажды он даже спрашивает об этом Кенму. Кенма поднимает на него непонимающий взгляд, и видно, как дергаются зрачки, прослеживая контур губ Куроо, когда он зажимает в них сигарету. Куроо смотрит вниз, изучает тонкие пальцы, почти соприкасающиеся с его.  
  
Ответ он находит, когда просыпается посреди ночи на мокрых от пота простынях, с ноющим в груди сердцем, потому что картинка с падающими на город бомбами в его памяти все еще слишком яркая и живая. Одному человеку не справиться с этим огнем, но, возможно, ему удастся. Возможно, у него все еще есть шанс спастись, если Кенма будет рядом.  
  
Кошмары преследуют его во сне и наяву. Он готов хоронить их на глубине зрачков, пока Кенма улыбается ему уголком губ, заставляя недоуменно моргать и краснеть.  
  
Тетсуро так задолбался.  
  
Он боится рассказывать Котаро. Не потому, что Котаро осудит его влюбленность в иностранца, принадлежащего стране, где они ведут войну. А потому, что, когда они оба попали в призывные списки, Куроо поклялся, что всегда будет прикрывать спину Бокуто. И он уже близок к тому, чтобы нарушить свое обещание. Осознавать это — больно.  
  
Котаро — его единственная семья. Котаро заставляет его чувствовать себя в безопасности, даже когда небо изрыгает огонь и плачет бомбами, взрывающимися прямо под ногами.  
  
Тетсуро часто гуляет по городу. Ему особо нечем заняться, поэтому он помогает жителям, если они не против его помощи. Для них он все еще чужак и захватчик, даже после стольких месяцев. Японцы отличаются восточным типажом внешности, открытыми привычками и совершенно невозможным языком. Куроо от скуки начинает учить простейшие слова и формулы вежливости. От всевозможных «kudasai», «onegai shimasu», «arigato gozaimasu» голова идет кругом, зато теперь он не забывает добавлять суффиксы, обращаясь к людям. И только Кенма остался для него просто Кенмой, потому что так все началось и так оно и должно продолжаться.  
  
Лето в Азии отличается от американского. Влажность просто ужасная, и это раздражает Куроо. Надоедает ощущение, что одежда плавится прямо на коже, надоедает вечная испарина на лбу и шее. На возню с волосами приходится тратить больше времени, чем на курение и заполнение страниц дневника карандашными набросками светло-пшеничных волос и золотых глаз. Иногда он рисует свой дом таким, каким он его помнит (он не помнит практически ничего). Голод по прикосновениям, скрутившийся внизу живота, постепенно уходит — его заменяет чувство, которое Куроо называет счастьем, пусть счастьем оно и не является. Он пожирает Кенму глазами, стоит им встретиться, а разум его рождает желания, которые невозможно удовлетворить. «Пусть будет так, я смогу так жить», — думает он, но ничерта не выходит. Поэтому, раскручивая для Кенмы тяжелый колодезный вал, он пытается завязать разговор.  
  
«Там, где я жил раньше, не было так жарко, — начинает он отстраненно. — Но у вас здесь красивее. Хотя я все равно хотел бы показать тебе Америку. Ты когда-нибудь видел снег? У нас постоянно зимой сыплются снегопады…»  
  
И даже если Кенма не понимает ни слова, он всегда внимательно смотрит на Куроо, словно впитывает его голос. Это ощущение наполняет его надеждой.  
  
Тетсуро даже не знает, почему он вообще рассказывает кому-то о месте, которое быстро стерлось из его воспоминаний, но чувствует, что Кенма должен знать. Словно ему важно, откуда Куроо родом, чем он занимался раньше, о каких решениях в своей жизни пожалел и как дошел до того, что торчит сейчас в богом забытой Японии, готовый отказаться от всего, что имел. Кенма никогда ничего не спрашивает и не отвечает. Он забирает воду и уходит. И каждый раз бросает острый взгляд через плечо, вонзающийся в сердце Куроо так глубоко, что рана кровоточит, стоит ему отвести глаза.  
  
Время — понятие относительное. Куроо знает, что не сможет всю жизнь быть с Кенмой. Но когда японцы устраивают фестиваль в конце лета, он ничего не может с собой поделать — стиснув зубы, спрашивает у Кенмы на отвратительном японском что-то, что должно звучать _«Ты очень красивый, хочешь пойти на фестиваль со мной?»_ Куроо надеется, что ничего не напутал.  
  
Даже если Кенма его понял, он никак не показывает это. Он привычно уходит, оставляя Куроо задыхаться в одиночестве.  
  
Был ли это отказ? Может, и был. Но Куроо не для того столько месяцев взращивал свои надежды, чтобы они просто рухнули от неловкого молчания.  
  
Когда наступает ночь и город зажигается тысячей огней, Куроо впускает в дом свежий воздух, влажно облизывающий кожу. Он соглашается надеть кимоно, но только один раз и только потому, что хозяйка сердито засыпала его японской бранью, указывая на его одежду. Спорить с ней было опасно. Похоже, он сильно обидел бы ее своим отказом. В кимоно неудобно. Ногам слишком свободно, зато практически нежарко — впервые за все лето. Он выходит из дому босиком, потому что понятия не имеет, как носить японскую обувь.  
  
Влажная земля речного берега уже успела впитать вечернюю прохладу. Небо над городом окрашивается золотом, камедью и аметистами от грохочущих салютов. Жужжание невидимых ночных насекомых не раздражает Куроо — дает почувствовать непостоянство и кипучесть жизни.  
  
Вдоль реки он идет на фестиваль, наслаждаясь тем, что рождает перешептывания, всплески юного смеха в отдалении. Его обгоняют дети. Один из мальчишек сует в рот липкие от карамели пальцы и кричит «Я обожаю фестивали». Куроо даже удается понять его.  
  
Кенму он находит у одной из палаток, безмолвно созерцающим бледные звезды и облизывающим карамельное яблоко на длинной палочке. И боже, Куроо никогда в жизни не верил в чудеса так, как в этот момент. Он бессовестно очарован тем, как Кенма пытается справиться с яблоком, вгрызаясь в карамель и облизывая пальцы.  
  
Куроо чувствует, что ему не хватает воздуха, грудь сдавливает тяжестью, а в паху скручивается хорошо знакомое тепло. Ему хочется оказаться ближе. Отнюдь не с невинными намерениями. Провести носом по шее, вдохнуть его запах, прижать к себе, чтобы почувствовать его тепло сквозь ткань, притереться вплотную, дав понять, сколько Куроо думал о нем ночами.  
  
Сцеловать яблочный вкус с его губ.  
  
Разумеется, ничего подобного Куроо не делает, потому что буквально примерзает к земле, пожирая Кенму глазами на расстоянии и мечтая запомнить этот момент на всю жизнь. Рядом раздается грохот фейерверков — и Куроо невольно вскидывает голову к небу. Звук отдается глубоко внутри, заставляя его дрожать, а кровь закипать в венах. Цветные огни оказываются запертыми в его зрачках, когда он ищет глазами пропавшего невесть куда Кенму. Краткое ощущение тревоги бледнеет, стоит заметить его рядом. Это первый раз, когда Кенма сам подошел к Куроо. У Куроо сердце застревает где-то в горле — Кенма смотрит на него огромными глазами, горящими, как адский костер, пожирающий Куроо.  
  
Тетсуро едва вспоминает, как дышать. Он открывает рот, чтобы выдавить из себя приветствие, но с губ срывается только шумный выдох. Он смущен. Лицо у него пылает от пытливого взгляда Кенмы, изучающего его шею, ключицы, грудь и живот в вырезе кимоно. И очевидное возбуждение в области паха.  
  
Сердце бешено заходится, но Куроо не может не заметить, как Кенма коротко облизывает пересохшие губы, снова поднимая взгляд на его лицо.   
  
Возможно ли, что…  
  
 — Привет, — ему в конце концов удается прочистить глотку, но не избавиться от хрипотцы. Его мозг не хочет сотрудничать с голосовыми связками. Куроо никак не может подобрать нужные слова, чтобы сказать Кенме, как прекрасно он выглядит в темно-синем кимоно, но может быть слова и не нужны, потому что Кенма, осторожно переплетя их пальцы, утягивает его к реке, подальше от людных улиц.  
  
Здесь сердцебиение Куроо звучит даже громче салютов в небесах. Пальцы у Кенмы липкие от яблочной карамели, тонкие, хрупкие и очень нежные. Куроо не может удержаться и гладит большим пальцем его по костяшкам, запоминая ощущения. Его абсолютно не волнует, куда Кенма ведет его и не собирается ли убить, как и положено на любой войне. Умереть от руки Кенмы — уже рай.  
  
Кенма останавливается, как только они добираются до уединенного пляжа на берегу реки. Босые ступни Куроо тонут в гальке, и это ощущение так _ново_ , что отличается от всего, что он прежде чувствовал.  
  
В какой-то момент замерзшие пальцы Кенмы оглаживают его шею и ключицы. Куроо резко выдыхает и ныряет в золотые глаза в поисках ответа, зачем все это. Но Кенма — непреодолимая стена, потому что он тоже _новый и другой_.  
  
 — Ты замерз… — пытается сказать он, путая японские слова с английскими, но Кенма подносит палец к его рту. А когда и это не заставляет его замолчать — сам прижимается губами к его губам. Целует осторожно, смущенно и в то же время требовательно. Посасывает нижнюю губу, побуждая открыть рот, дарит тихий стон, отдающийся у Куроо в совершенно пустой голове. Перехватывает его руки, опуская к себе на талию и заставляя прижать еще крепче.  
  
У Кенмы действительно свежий яблочный вкус и что-то еще, чему Куроо не может дать названия, но все это просто сводит его с ума.  
  
Сводит. Его. С ума.  
  
Ему хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы поверить и ответить Кенме. Обвить его жадными руками, блуждая по пояснице широкими ладонями и спускаясь ниже, позволяя себе все, о чем мечтал так долго. Целовать его, тонуть в нем, пытаясь объяснить то самое, не поддающееся объяснению. Целовать его так глубоко, чтобы оба не понимали, почему они все еще стоят на земле, ведь гравитации больше нет — сила притяжения занята тем, что тянет их ближе с невероятной силой.  
  
Ближе, ближе, еще ближе, — все о чем думает Куроо, пробираясь руками под одежду Кенмы и одним движением подхватывая его, заставляя обнять себя ногами за талию.  
  
Когда Кенма трется об него, Куроо хватает ртом воздух и стискивает его, должно быть, до боли, потому что его запах опьяняет, вкус ядовит, а жар дурманит голову. Куроо плывет, он просто не в себе. Он вылизывает рот Кенмы и все равно хочет большего. Хочет раствориться в нем, похоронить себя в нем, любить до тех пор, пока не удастся забыть, что на плечах бесконечный груз войны и что где-то есть дом, куда надо вернуться. В Кенме хочется потеряться, сделать его своим домом. Чтобы дом был там же, где он.  
  
Больно. Это не начало, но чувство такое, словно уже конец. Тетсуро легко прикусывает нижнюю губу Кенмы — едва заметный упрек, мы потратили так много времени впустую, а могли бы все эти месяцы быть вместе, каждый чертов час.  
  
Куроо осторожно роняет их на землю, притираясь между разведенных ног Кенмы и вырывая сладкий стон, воспламеняющий кровь. Только сейчас он понимает, что у Кенмы под кимоно ничего нет. И когда Куроо обхватывает его ладонью и сжимает несколько раз, он уже твердый, горячий и влажный. Кенма зарывается пальцами в волосы Куроо, тянет темные пряди, царапает затылок и шею со страстью человека, который хотел этого и ждал. В ответ на настойчивые прикосновения Тетсуро запрокидывает голову и вслепую избавляет их от одежды, чтобы прижаться кожей к коже. Громко выдыхает, когда в основание шеи приходятся болезненные поцелуи-укусы.  
  
Кенма прижимается к нему так, словно хочет проникнуть под кожу, разделить с ним одно тело, и Куроо отчетливо понимает, кому он принадлежит. Можно жить только ради того, чтобы чувствовать влажное дыхание в шею, когда Куроо дрочит, сжав оба члена в грубой ладони, в ритм нетерпеливым покачиваниям чужих бедер и нарастающим стонам. Он во все глаза смотрит, как лицо Кенмы на какую-то секунду искажается от удовольствия, чтобы запомнить этот момент на всю жизнь. До конца своего существования.  
  
Кенма кончает первый. Долго и исступленно дрожит в руках Куроо, а когда дыхание выравнивается, роняет влажный лоб на чужое плечо. И это так замечательно и так правильно, что Тетсуро изливается вслед за ним, пачкая ему живот и думая, что Кенма выглядит сумасшедше красивым даже сейчас.  
  
 — Кенма… — он как обычно не отвечает, только сильнее обхватывает Куроо ногами за талию.  
  
И, пожалуй, это единственный ответ, который ему нужен. Куроо тяжело садится на колени, поднимая с собой Кенму, не разомкнувшего рук, и ложится на спину, укладывая его на себя и зарываясь носом в светлые волосы. Ему казалось, что волосы у Кенмы мягкие, как пух, но в реальности оказываются немного жестче, хотя Куроо все равно нравится. Ему нравится, как Кенма ежится от свежего летнего ветра. Ему нравится ощущение, что даже если весь мир внезапно перестанет существовать, они так и останутся лежать вместе, медленно прорастая друг в друга, потому что время дает им поблажку. За это определенно стоит бороться даже против всей вселенной.  
  
За Кенму стоит бороться. Даже если они все еще не нашли способ донести свои мысли друг до друга, Кенма осторожно обхватывает лицо Куроо своими ладонями и заставляет посмотреть на себя.  
  
 — Холодно? — лениво и насмешливо спрашивает Куроо, широко усмехаясь, потому что в глазах напротив ни грамма невинности и раскаяния. Кенма лукаво отводит взгляд, но теперь Куроо знает, на что обращать внимание — в этом жесте столько нежности и тепла, что он, растроганный, не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Кенма пытается ему объяснить что-то. Куроо думает о чувстве абсолютной защищенности.  
  
Эта мысль держится в уголке его сознания, заставляя потянуть Кенму на себя, чтобы целовать и гладить его до тех пор, пока не расслабится напряженная спина, пока он не начнет фыркать от контраста холодного воздуха и горячих ладоней Куроо.  
  
Это не может продолжаться бесконечно.  
  
Жизнь, сделав вираж, перешла в совершенно другое русло, но все еще только _начинается_. В какой-то момент Кенма отстраняется, поднимается на ноги, умело перевязывает кимоно, не глядя на Куроо.  
  
 — Кенма? — зовет Куроо и рывком садится, хватая его за узкую лодыжку, ожидая объяснений. Вместо этого Кенма бросает на него, нисколько не стесняющегося наготы, взгляд, прослеживает растрепанные волосы, искусанные губы, засосы на шее и груди, крепкий пресс. И этот взгляд настолько красноречив, что никаких других слов и не надо. Кенма с силой кусает губу и тоскливо вздыхает.  
  
Он колеблется, неуверенно машет рукой в сторону города, замирает на несколько секунд… и медленно уходит, оставляя Куроо с бешено колотящимся сердцем и глазами, полными надежды.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Котаро заталкивает в себя очередную порцию риса, устроившись на заднем дворе и пихаясь с Куроо коленями под столом. Как-то неожиданно они вернулись к этой детской привычке. Есть что-то успокаивающее в том, чтобы ужинать вместе, делить за ужином тесное пространство. Как будто бы они снова вернулись на фронт, только теперь уже нет надобности терпеть голод, довольствуясь малым, и убеждать организм, что работать можно и так.  
  
Это было бы ложью. По сути, ложью была вся эта война от самого ее начала. Им говорили, что все пройдет быстро. Что это будет проще простого, но Тетсуро даже не осмеливался думать о том, сколько жизней он забрал.  
  
 — Как думаешь, какова цена войны? — спрашивает он Котаро, пока тот успешно справляется с палочками для еды (в отличие от самого Куроо — черт бы побрал разные культуры).  
  
 — Ну уж точно не сотни загубленных душ, — философски отвечает Бокуто, хмуря брови и отстраненно наблюдая, как корчится одинокий червяк на дорожке.  
  
 — Однако мы платим ими, не задумываясь, — отзывается Куроо после короткой паузы. Котаро переводит на него обеспокоенный взгляд.  
  
 — Тебе сегодня опять кошмары снились? — спрашивает осторожно.  
  
Сегодня?  
  
Куроо игнорирует сладкую дрожь, пробившую по позвоночнику. Сегодня он вернулся с фестиваля глубокой ночью, абсолютно пьяный без капли спиртного. С кожей, жаждущей больше прикосновений. С возбуждением, прошивающим низ живота каждый раз, когда в голове всплывали воспоминания о том, как Кенма жадно прижимался к нему и стонал, безмолвно, но требовательно желая еще.  
  
Боже, есть ли хоть что-нибудь в этом мире, что Куроо не был бы готов подарить ему?  
  
Уснуть удалось только на рассвете, только от невыносимой усталости, так и не справившись с лихорадочным возбуждением, думая лишь о том, _когда когда когда…_  
  
 — Не удалось толком поспать, — честно признается Куроо, не вдаваясь в подробности. Котаро пытливо смотрит на него, словно ждет другого ответа.  
  
Куроо сам надеется, что теперь кошмары окончательно уйдут, уступив место снам о лете и пшеничном золоте. Он надеется, что сможет забыть о войне, которая уже давно стала его частью. Надеется, что сможет оставить все ненужное позади, чтобы шагнуть навстречу будущему.  
  
Он постыдно надеется, что его никогда больше не призовут в бой.  
  
Он не скажет об этом никому, потому что все еще не уверен, что Кенма хочет быть с ним. Склонность к пустым мечтам — не самый большой его грех.  
  
 — Думаю, тебе стоит наконец сдвинуться с места, — говорит он Котаро.  
  
 — Ты о чем?  
  
 — Езжай и найди его. Ты же знаешь, в какой он части был. Тебе же говорили, что он из Токио. Ты должен поехать и найти его. Не жди ничего.  
  
 — Что если нас в очередной раз мобилизуют?  
  
 — Ты веришь в это? Когда мы в последний раз слышали приказы командования? А даже если и мобилизуют, какая разница? Думаешь, кто-то приедет искать тебя? Я сильно сомневаюсь.  
  
 — Мы захватили эту территорию. Не думаю, что меня встретят с распростертыми объятиями, куда бы я ни пришел.  
  
 — Японцы исключительно вежливый народ. Уж поверь, тебя никто не прогонит.  
  
 — И что дальше? Допустим, я доберусь до Токио. Допустим, если мне очень повезет, я поспрашиваю людей, и каким-то чудом кто-то подскажет мне, где он живет. И что дальше? Ждать у его ворот, пока война кончится? Его сотню раз могут убить. Его могут ранить. Возможно, возвращение домой займет год!  
  
 — Ты рвешься в бой, как дурак, ради призрачной надежды увидеть его. Разве ожидание — не безопаснее?  
  
Котаро чешет кончик носа. Куроо усмехается.  
  
— Я буду сражаться. Буду ждать. Все, что угодно. Ты не понимаешь… я готов прождать его всю жизнь.  
  
 — Ты отвратительно сентиментален, но, надеюсь, ты скажешь ему именно эти слова, когда найдешь его, — смеется Куроо, чувствуя, как в груди что-то сжимается.  
  
 — Я сентиментален?! Да на себя посмотри.  
  
 — А что я?  
  
 — Видел бы ты себя, когда поблизости мелькает этот светловолосый ребенок.  
  
Куроо открывает рот, чтобы ответить, и закрывает, не проронив ни слова оправданий.  
  
 — Ненавижу тебя.  
  
 — Я знаю. Я всегда присматриваю за тобой.  
  
Куроо чувствует, словно тяжесть с его плеч куда-то испарилась. Котаро знает. Котаро знал с самого начала и ничего ему не сказал. Он не винил Куроо в том, что тот нашел что-то важнее их дружбы. Может, и не было никакой в этом проблемы. Может, то, что он выбрал будущее с Кенмой, вовсе не значит, что они перестанут быть лучшими друзьями.  
  
 — Это было так очевидно?  
  
 — Чува-а-ак, — Котаро закатывает глаза. — В городе тебя называют «солдатом Кенмы» не просто потому, что ты таскаешься за ним хвостом. А потому, что ты выглядишь так отчаянно, словно он твой воздух. Словно ты умрешь без него.  
  
 — Думаешь, он тоже заметил?  
  
 — Ну-у-у, он же не дурак.  
  
Конечно же, Кенма не дурак. Но Куроо не знает о нем ничего. Как звучит его голос? Что он думает о Куроо? Могут ли они встретиться еще раз?   
  
Возможно, стоит еще раз прогуляться у реки. Сегодня утром Куроо не подумал об этом, но, послонявшись по городу, может быть, ему удастся столкнуться с ним. А даже если нет, Кенма много времени проводит на заднем дворе своего дома.  
  
Но что ему сказать?  
  
Есть ли у Куроо вообще право заявиться к нему на порог?  
  
Ну-у-у. Скорее да? Разве вчерашнее нельзя считать разрешением?  
  
 — Прекрати загоняться, — голос Котаро вырывает его из размышлений.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга. Котаро улыбается так привычно и ярко, как будто говорит, что все в порядке. Ты останешься, а я уйду, и это нормально. Это наш конец света, но встретим мы его вместе.  
  
Смотреть на него больно, но в то же время это успокаивает. В глотке ком и дышать тяжело. Котаро — его настоящая и единственная семья. Куроо так любит его. Он — часть далекого дома на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он — часть войны, которая всегда рядом. И только благодаря этому Куроо не чувствует себя совсем раздавленными тяжестью демонов, которых он сам придумал.  
  
 — Хорошо, — Куроо растягивает губы в фальшивой улыбке так, что сводит скулы. Котаро наверняка видит.  
  
 — Вот и хорошо, — повторяет Котаро. И все.  
  
Они не обнимают друг друга, не прощаются. Они еще будут видеться до отъезда Котаро, но прощаний не будет ни тогда, ни сейчас. Так будет лучше, потому что когда Котаро вернется, им обоим покажется, словно он никуда и не уезжал.  
  
Тетсуро тонет в своем отчаянии, перемешавшемся с надеждой. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя таким… целым, как сейчас. Жизнь не предоставила ему ничего кроме того, что пришлось отвоевать с боем. Его руки обагрены кровью, но сердце все еще полно веры. Можно ли полюбить его только за это? Куроо надеется, что можно.  
  
Он открывает калитку и идет к дому Кенмы босиком, наслаждаясь тем, как ступни утопают в траве. Кенма лежит на полу деревянной террасы, читая книгу и беззаботно покачивая ногой в воздухе. Стоя прямо перед ним, Куроо чувствует, что ему нечем дышать.  
  
 _Можно ли полюбить?.._  
  
Куроо осторожно забирает книгу из рук Кенмы. На краткую секунду тот выглядит удивленным, а потом улыбается. Яркие глаза практически светятся, губы приоткрыты, а выражение лица такое невинное, что Куроо едва сдерживается, чтобы не поцеловать его прямо сейчас. А он даже не знает, живет ли Кенма один, хотя ни разу не видел его в чьей-либо компании. И он все еще не уверен, хочет ли всего этого Кенма (возможно все дело в том, что ему нужно услышать это от него).  
  
 — Привет, — Куроо неловко трет шею, стараясь избежать пытливого взгляда Кенмы, отведя глаза в сторону. — O jyama shimasu, — добавляет он, и Кенма кивает в знак понимания. Сердце колотится где-то в горле. Мысли разбегаются. — Konban wa… O… genki desu ka?  
  
Кенма смотрит на его губы, не отрываясь, — Куроо пытается скрыть смущение.  
  
Это приглашение? Можно поцеловать его? Можно? Можно? Любить его? Раствориться в нем? Стащить с него дурацкую одежду?  
  
Тетсуро прочищает горло и почти готов отвернуться, когда Кенма снова улыбается. И, по правде говоря, Куроо больше ничего и не нужно — только знать, что он в порядке, что все хорошо. Кенма переплетает их пальцы и тянет его на себя, еще ближе. Еще немного и Куроо уже не будет волновать, есть ли кто-то в доме, не собирается ли кто-то заглянуть в гости. Он с трудом понимает, кто он и что он тут делает. Он забывает обо всех решениях и жизненных выборах.  
  
Куроо тянется к Кенме, но тот опережает его, поднимаясь на локтях и сладко выдыхая ему в губы, а затем утягивая на пол.  
  
Они целуются, хотя больше похоже, словно дышат друг другом и не могут надышаться. Кенма цепляется за одежду тонкими пальцами, прижимает его к себе ближе, ближе, еще ближе, заставляя его практически улечься сверху. Сегодня его кимоно опять надето на голое тело. Куроо тяжело дышит, оглаживая его плечи и бока и чувствуя, как Кенма выгибается под ним, уперевшись пятками в пол.  
  
 — Боже, Кенма, — выдыхает Куроо, останавливаясь. Он совершенно не контролирует себя. Кенма под ним кусает розовые губы, ластится к его ладоням, извивается. — Ты принципиально не носишь нижнее белье или… — тот не отвечает, но, кажется, прекрасно понимает вопрос, потому что игриво вскидывает бедра и трется о пах Куроо. Глаза у него совершенно затуманенные, он практически полностью обнажен и невозможно вызывающ. Словно хочет сказать: «Это все только для того, чтобы спровоцировать тебя». И Тетсуро ему верит. Только для него.  
  
Сводит. Его. С ума.  
  
Кенма обнимает его ногами и гибко перекатывается наверх. Волосы свешиваются ему на лицо, но глаза лихорадочно блестят, когда он упирается ладонями в грудь Куроо и дрожит от возбуждения. Он тоже хочет этого не меньше. Целует сомкнутые веки Куроо, кончик носа, острые скулы, закушенные губы, линию челюсти, по шее прокладывает себе путь к ключицам. Куроо вплетается пальцами в его волосы и стискивает светлые пряди, подается бедрами, ища прикосновений, стонет беззвучно и отдается каждому движению. Кенма целует Тетсуро каждый раз, когда он шепчет его имя.  
  
Они проводят так целые часы, рисуя на коже друг друга совместное будущее. К Кенме подбирается весна, потому что все укусы и засосы на его теле расцветают. Куроо прижимается губами к каждому из них, запечатывая в памяти осознание, что Кенма наконец-то его. Кенма, устроившийся в объятиях, метит его точно так же, словно у них совсем мало времени. Но времени у них как раз достаточно. В их распоряжении вся жизнь, чтобы выучить, забыть и заново выучить друг друга. Чтобы раз за разом верить в то чудо, что они все-таки вместе.  
  
Значение слова _«вера»_ Куроо понял только на чужой земле, создавая новый способ общения с Кенмой. Верой он называет этот язык, потому что, целуя Кенму, можно слушать его сбивающееся дыхание, а не беспощадное молчание несуществующих богов.  
  
Дни, проведенные с Кенмой, научили его не думать о последствиях. Ему больше нечего терять. С Котаро они не увидятся еще долго, и он даже не скучает по Америке, которую практически не помнит. Ему не нужно учить японский, чтобы рассказать Кенме все, что он чувствует, и исполнить все обещания, которые дал ему. Кенма принимает его таким, какой он есть — каким его сделала война. И поздней ночью, забираясь к нему на футон, Кенма крепко обнимает его тонкими руками, защищая от собственных демонов, исцеляя своими прикосновениями, давая понять _«Я тебя принял, и мир примет тоже»._  
  
Со временем Тетсуро начинает ему верить.  
  
Однажды Куроо получает письмо. Он грустно улыбается, чувствуя себя совершенно истощенным. В строке адреса Котаро написал _«Дом Кенмы»_ , и у Куроо щемит в груди, так сильно он соскучился. Разумеется, он никогда не забывает о Котаро, но иногда внутреннюю боль бывает легко затолкать в дальний угол, особенно возвращаясь домой, где его ждет Кенма.  
  
В самом письме всего несколько строк.  
  
 _«Ты был прав. Спасибо, что верил в меня»._  
  
А еще чернильный рисунок с двумя совами на одной ветке. Рисунок Куроо практически не видит — перед глазами все плывет от слез. Кенма оказывается рядом быстрее, чем первая слеза скатывается по щеке, — садится сзади, обнимает со спины руками и ногами, прячет лицо между лопаток. _«Я всегда прикрою тебя с тыла, я твой щит»._  
  
Тетсуро дышит.  
  
Первый раз, когда он говорит _«Я тебя люблю»_ , Кенма ничего не отвечает. Да и не нужно, потому что эти слова просто существуют между ними, натягиваются тугой струной.  
  
Куроо осмеливается верить, что все самые нужные и важные слова можно просто прочитать на дне чужих глаз.

**Author's Note:**

> Кенма глухой. 
> 
> Спасибо за прочтение.


End file.
